Faint
by Lei-Lei Kon
Summary: It's a repost! A KR sap-fluff to be exact! Obviously a songfic from LP...please RR! BTW I'm Lei-chan Kon...I have returned! Mwahaha! Please read my fic...


**Lei-chi**** Kon's Rants: **Yeah, it's a repost. Why? Coz I was banned from ff.n for some undefined reason. But anyway, that is history now and here I am creating a new one.

Yesh this is a Kai/Rei sap/fluff whichever for those of you who haven't read this, and for those who _had_ read this then…please review again! ;; And it is obviously from Linkin Park's Meteora "Faint". Well, enough said, let's get it on then shall we? Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nuh__-uh. Beyblade not mine. Isn't that surprising?_

**  
  
Faint**

**[[ **I am  
A little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard** ]]**

Rei stared at the battered ground below him. He had been gawking at it for about ten minutes now, not moving a bit from his spot beneath the obscurity of the leafy tree. Whenever he sees those crimson-blood eyes, he couldn't help but feel unstrung, tense. He had always tried to neglect these feelings whenever that certain person was around, but regardless of what he does he couldn't run away from truth.

His love for Kai would never vanish.

**[[ **A handful of complaints** ]]**

"Hey Rei," a particular blonde greeted him cheerfully, sitting beside him on his shadowed site. Rei glanced at him slightly, then returned almost immediately his saddened golden orbs on his gaze upon the loam.

"Hey Max," he reverted, obvious in his voice the pain he was feeling. Rei knew his love for the perfect Beyblader Kai Hiwatari would never be returned; Kai would never love anyone, never love him. Rei knew, understood full well that Kai never wanted anything or anyone but power, strength, perfection, even if he was already perfect, at least how those golden tiger-like eyes see him. So Rei had kept complaining, why was he falling in love with someone who never will?

**[[ **But I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars** ]]**

Max watched silently as Rei studied the floor, his eyes staring blankly ahead of it. "Rei, you shouldn't hurt yourself like this." With that he left Rei, leaving him in his heap of sorry state under the tree.

The raven-haired Chinese was surprised. _Shit, Max knows…? So does Tyson…and Kenny…._ Everybody could unmistakably see the pain he was going through. Then…why doesn't Kai?

**[[ **I am  
What I want you to want** ]]**

Rei had constantly attempted to make Kai realize that power was not the thing this world needed to run properly. He had kept on trying slowly as to that Kai wouldn't notice.

**[[ **What I want you to feel** ]]**

He wanted their leader to feel, even a bit, just like a normal person. He had tried to urge Kai to express emotions: happiness, sadness, envy, jealousy, puzzlement, surprise…love.

**[[ **But it's like  
No matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real** ]]**

Eventually, he failed.

Kai would never change. He doesn't want to believe that emotions would do good to a person, contradict to that he believed that emotions makes a person weak. Vulnerable. Pathetic. But that's not true! Rei always said to himself whenever Kai made the statement. You're wrong Kai, you're wrong…. Emotions will make you feel a lot better about yourself, why can't you see that?! You're the only one who thinks this way! God Kai why can't you see the truth?! But he couldn't tell this to him straightforwardly. He couldn't face Kai with all his might, he…just couldn't.

**[[ **So I let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do** ]]**

So Rei never argued with him. He let Kai continue his act, ignoring everything, blocking himself from the world, always detaching himself from the team. Rei would just always watch him in his performance, hoping that Kai would open up in due time.

But Kai had never did. He ignored everything, everyone, even the only person that could get near him. Rei.

**[[ **Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here  
'Cause you're all that I got** ]]**

And Rei played the martyr that he had always been. He never left Kai's side, even though the stoic slate-haired teen not at all noticed him. Always ready to help Kai, even though he knew the all-powerful leader never needed any help. Ready to give assistance, even though Kai never needed it. He never needed anyone. But…

Rei still stayed.

**[[** I can't feel  
The way I did before** ]]**

Rei stood up from his seating, dusting off the dirt that had stuck on his pants. He breathed heavily before trying to do it again. Sighing one last time he proceeded to stroll towards Kai, who was standing in the corner of the wall, doing his well-known 'Kai-stance', and once again blocking himself, preventing.

"Kai, I—"

"Rei didn't I told you enough? I don't have time to listen to your little speeches about emotions. Tch."

Rei felt hurt, absolutely hurt, his heart breaking more into teeny little pieces from the shattered ones left behind while he was paining recently. Suddenly he felt more confident from somewhere deep inside of him, and he decided to fight back.

**[[ **Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored** ]]**

Kai was about to leave when all of a sudden the White Tiger grabbed his arm and yanked him to face him.

"Don't overlook me. You know everything that I had said to you was right. Stop being such a jerk, Kai."

**[[ **Time won't heal  
This damage anymore** ]]**

"Fuck off, before I do something you'd regret for the rest of your life."

Rei had had it. Before, each time Kai would ignore him, neglect and disregard him, each passing day could help him regain his composure. But now….

**[[ **Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored** ]]**

"Just try and you'll know…" Rei trailed off when he noticed those crimson-blood orbs glaring at him in one of the most deadliest stares Kai had ever done in his entire life. Immediately Rei detached his hand gripping Kai's arm, backing away a bit and swallowing his breath.

"Bastard."

_FAILED_. Failed once more from the simple remark Kai had given him. Somehow his confidence from somewhere deep inside of him vanished almost as fast as it had appeared. He deteriorated to his knees as he watched their apathetic leader disappear slowly from his sight, once again winning the verbal fight. He couldn't deny the fact that Kai always win, he was perfect after all. Looking depraved at himself he replaced Kai's position at the wall, cringing at the corner and pitying himself.

Pathetic.

**[[ **I am  
A little bit insecure  
A little unconfident** ]]**

Several days had passed and Kai still was the same, cold, uncaring, self-possessed. Rei's emotions had been bothering him and he can't quite concentrate on the training they were having for the day, always losing the match to Max or Tyson who either one was obviously worried for Rei. The Chinese BladeBreaker was starting to feel uncertain of his emotions, not knowing anymore if he was still feeling the same towards the slate-haired boy watching him at a distance. _Do I…still love him? _Sure, he was confused now, and he was glad that he was, at least he wouldn't love the cold-hearted bastard a hundred percent now.

_You still love him. You know it._

His conscience spoke to him. And it was right. He still loves Kai, he would never stop and even though Kai would not ever return the affection he would still feel the same. He couldn't love anyone else. Kai had stolen his heart, and no one could claim it back. And he would do his best to make Kai realize he was wrong with emotions.

**[[ **'Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can** ]]**

"Kon, stop your musing and concentrate on Driger," a voice interrupted his thoughts and he noticed that his gray Beyblade was slowly losing its spin and heading off to the edge of the dish, clearly ushering to a defeat. He tried to control the blade, but it was too late. Driger spun out of the stadium, landing itself near Rei's feet before totally losing its endurance.

"Shit," Rei whispered, picking up his beaten Beyblade and dusting it off from the dirt particles that had gotten to it. Tyson, who was his recent competitor, grabbed Dragoon from the stadium and glanced at Rei, looking absolutely anxiety-ridden.

Kai stepped forward to Rei, making the raven-haired teen blush a bit. "You fucking idiot, this will be the last time I'll tell you, stop getting your stupid emotions mixed with Beyblading, they don't go together well and you might just lose White Tiger again!"

Rei was hurt. Pained, anguished. Hurt. He almost broke down in tears but managed to gather his aplomb immediately and before the tears flowed he was able to stop it.

And once again he failed. Kai didn't understand. He would never understand.

**[[ **But sometimes I don't make sense** ]]**

"I…was…I…was…was…" the Driger-owner couldn't speak straight, he was having trouble finding the right words to say.

"Just…sit down. God, I'd had enough of your pensiveness, and here I am thinking that you're better than Max and Tyson. I was _WRONG_." He intentionally stressed the last word, glaring at the retreating form of the tiger heading for the bench. "Max, your turn." Max peeped at Rei's bowed head as he stood from the bench and saw apparent distress. Sighing in concern he trotted to the dish, preparing his Draciel onto the launcher.

**[[** I am  
What you never want to say  
But I've never had a doubt** ]]**

Why does Kai never care? Why does he doesn't feel? How can he live through all these kind of things that blocks his emotions? Why does he cannot accept the truth around him? Rei never found the answers. And he knows Kai knows that he's good, despite of the things he said earlier.

**[[ **It's like  
No matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
For once just to hear me out** ]]**

Rei had tried to defend before, but that stoic BladeBreakers' leader never listened. He didn't even try. He always ignores, neglect, disdain, overlook everyone and everything. Still, Rei tried. And tried. And tried. And still failed.

**[[ **So I let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do** ]]**

The raven-haired Chinese watched as that ever-impassive leader examine Max's and Tyson's game, frequently making remarks of how weak and feeble their Beyblades were. Max just disguised on a fake smile to hide his woe and ignored Kai's comments, but Tyson gritted his teeth at every offensive remark that their captain made. The round ended with Dragoon spinning out of the arena first, shortly followed by Draciel.

"What's the matter with you, Tyson?! You let a Defense-type Beyblade defeat an Attacker?!" Kai shouted angrily, facing Tyson who didn't look too happy at all.

"Well with all your babbling I had no chance of concentrating on my blade!" the bluenette answered, his hand shaking from anger and clenching Dragoon, almost as if it would break any second.

"Guys, stop it…" Max cheerfully muttered, slowly putting his hand on Tyson's shoulder.

Rei took this as his chance to react and stood up, walking to the crowd around the arena. "Tyson, just let Kai go, he didn't mean those things…."

Kai frowned more. "Shut up Rei. I don't need your help. I can handle this on my own."

With that Tyson gritted his teeth more and shoved Max's hand away, walking away from the stadium and into the hotel building. Kenny followed him immediately, clutching Dizzy in his arms, along with Max who was worried at Tyson's reactions.

**[[ **Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here  
'Cause you're all that I got** ]]**

"Tch, who needs them? Losers," Kai muttered, getting his own Dranzer and launching the Beyblade on the stadium, watching its every spin. Rei stood closer to him, gathering all his courage up before speaking.

"Kai, you didn't have to be so harsh on them…."

"Did I ask your opinion? Leave me alone, will you?" Kai snapped at him, not looking at his direction. Rei stared at his back for a couple of minutes before turning around, ready to leave. But he didn't leave, he just stood there, his back against Kai, as if waiting for something to happen at that very spot. "I said leave me alone."

Rei didn't want to leave, he wanted Kai to know that, but he can't speak, Kai would just get angry. So he pretended that he didn't hear Kai's last remark and stayed at that situation.

**[[ **I can't feel  
The way I did before** ]]**

Rei was a very open boy, but the moment he had met Kai, his personality changed, his true emotions sinking inside of him, unable to get out when he wanted to. Kai was in a contrast: he didn't want his emotions to get out, but in Rei's case, he wanted his emotions out, but couldn't. He didn't feel the same after he met that notorious Hiwatari.

**[[ **Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored** ]]**

'Stop! Listen to me!' Rei shouted with all his strength at the Kai who was walking outside of their room. 'Emotions…who needs them?' Kai responded, his back still facing the unpretentious boy. 'You, Kai…you," Rei whispered, almost in tears, but Kai never heard this remark as he forcefully closed the hotel door shut.

**[[ **Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored** ]]**

"Rei. Leave me the hell alone—" Kai was about to finish when Rei yanked him again to face him, staring deeply at those pitiless, crimson-blood eyes.

"Listen…to me."

"Emotions again, stop will you?!"

**[[ **No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
Right now** ]]**

"No! Kai you're wrong, wrong, wrong!!!" For the first time in his life after meeting this Beyblader, Rei had finally let his emotions out, facing the reality. He broke down to tears, overflowing his eyes with crystalline drops, surprising Kai who stared at him, shocked. "Why can't you understand?! Emotions…will make you… feel…a lot better…about…yourself…" Rei was obviously breaking down in words too as he sobbed between words.

"I don't want to listen to you!" Kai screamed at him about to leave when Rei held his arm tighter, grasping into the skin.

**[[ **Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
Right now** ]]**

"You will!" Rei yelled back, his tears streaming more and more. "You're such a jerk Kai!!! You cold-hearted bastard!!! Why do you never care?! Why don't you feel?! How can you live through all these kind of things that blocks your emotions?! Why can't you accept the truth around you?! I always tried to look for the answers to these questions but never found them!"

**[[ **I can't feel  
The way I did before** ]]**

Rei had been scared before. Before, when he can't let his emotions out. Now, everything had changed and has to change.

**[[ **Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored** ]]**

Kai tried to get away from Rei, but couldn't, Rei was much stronger than he had imagined and saw.

"Do you want to know why?! Because…" Rei gasped for breath, letting all his emotions out, not really caring what would happen to him after…this. He had to let all the truth come out now, after all those months that seemed forever of not showing his true him.

**[[ **I can't feel  
The way I did before** ]]**

"Because I care, I feel, I can accept the truth around me!" Rei continued, voices often interrupted by little quivers. Kai stood shocked, stunned, surprised at what he heard. "I just…wanted you to feel…feel emotions like a true…person! Like happiness…sadness…" Rei took another breath before speaking the last word. "Love."

**[[ **Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored** ]]**

Kai couldn't speak. In fact, he doesn't want to speak. He just wanted Rei to speak out before he does.

Rei glared at Kai deeper, his eyes already bloodshot, his cheeks flushing hot red, his fists shaking from ire.

"You're…you're an emotionless idiot…I can't even believe…that…I…

"…I…

"…I…

"…I fell in love with you."

Finally, he had said it. Aloud. To Kai, personally. And Kai didn't oppose, resist, argue…he listened. Stood quiet and listened, heeding every word Rei uttered, no matter how faint it was. Now Rei didn't care what Kai would do to him, be disgusted, think bad of him, he finally let his emotions out, he had already let Kai know that he loves him.

**[[ **Time won't heal  
This damage anymore** ]]**

Kai glared at Rei, his famous 'Kai-death-glare'. Oh no.

"I'm not an emotionless idiot, Rei…"

What? Did…Kai just said that? Now Rei thinks that he's hearing things.

"I can also care, I can feel, and I can accept the truth around me. But I was scared, scared to show people my true self. I felt that they won't accept me as I am. So I pretended not to care."

Rei felt his tears stream more, his cheeks heating by the minute. "But it happened the other way around! They rejected you because you never showed how you feel!"

"But you accepted me as I am, even though I am like this. You loved me."

Rei stiffened. Kai was right, he did love Kai as he were, even though he was an emotionless idiot. Feeling himself weaken, he almost collapsed, but suddenly to his surprise, the boy in front of him caught him

**[[ **Don't turn your back on me** ]]**

"I don't care what anybody thinks. Because…

"I also love you."

Rei was shocked, too much to bear, he cannot believe that Kai would feel the same as him. Crying to the depths of his heart, his golden eyes almost all red from weeping, his whole face flushing, he repeatedly punched Kai on the chest feebly, muttering Kai's name over and over again.

"You're such a jerk, Kai…" Rei uttered before fainting in Kai's arms, hoping to wake in a new life, now that he knows that the person he loved also love him.

Kai.

This time, he didn't fail.

**[[ **I won't be ignored** ]]**

**  
  
Lei-chi**** Kon's Rants: **Yeah! It's finished! So whatd'ya think? Good, bad, needs a few adjustments…? C'mon tell me! I'd really appreciate all kinds of reviews, since I am after all, a…an understanding authoress ;; whether it be constructive or destructive, feel free to choose. XP

Meh, for those who just stumbled my name and doesn't know who I am, well you're always privileged to read my bio. I'm Leichan Kon before, and now it's Leichi…. More details in my bio….

Thanks!!! Please RR!!!

****

**  
  
Ja**** ne! **


End file.
